<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear brother by RamdomReader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062289">Dear brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamdomReader/pseuds/RamdomReader'>RamdomReader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Juno does mechs album week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High Noon Over Camelot - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Brotherhood, Brothers, Fix-It, Gen, background Arthur/Guinevere/Lancelot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamdomReader/pseuds/RamdomReader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Merlin, Gawaine’s brother is alive. Alive, and raised by ghouls. He doesn’t quite know what to think, but he will support his brother. Mordred, Merlin said his name was. It’s a lovely name</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gawain &amp; Mordred (High Noon Over Camelot)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Juno does mechs album week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mechs Album Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>According to Merlin, Gawaine’s brother is alive. Alive, and raised by ghouls. He doesn’t quite know what to think, but he will support his brother. Mordred, Merlin said his name was. It’s a lovely name. His brother Mordred. He finds that he cannot hate the ghouls as much anymore. After all, Mordred’s death was the reason he had hated them so much. And yet, they’d saved him. That was a difficult thing to square in his mind. Very difficult indeed. Still, for his brother’s sake, he would do anything.</p><p>Mordred wasn’t expecting to be greeted so enthusiastically when he arrived in Camelot. The man who greeted him so eagerly, introduces himself as Gawaine, a name he knows to belong to his brother. His brother! Gawaine drags him off to the shade of an abandoned building, far away from the others to talk to him.</p><p>Gawaine seems nervous, as they stand in the shade of the building. Mordred’s not sure why. “I know we’re brothers!” Gawaine blurts out.<br/>
Mordred stares at him, his blood running cold.<br/>
“Merlin, the Hanged Man, told me,” he explains.<br/>
“And you’re… okay with it? With everything?” Mordred asks, terrified.<br/>
“Of course I am. Brother.”<br/>
“Alright then. Brother.”<br/>
The two smile at each other, and though Mordred is still nervous about being in Camelot, about his goals, he is happy. He feels safe.</p><p>The two soon grow close. Other people begin to take notice. They laugh off comments people make about the two of them seeming like brothers. They’re both weirdly pleased about it though. Arthur is pleased by how well they work together, how their skills and personalities compliment each other. He decides to leave the two of them in charge when he, Lancelot and Guinevere head off to seek the GRAIL.</p><p>“So,” Gawaine says, once they are left in charge, “Treaty with the Saxons?”<br/>
“Yeah. I can go negotiate with them, you stay here?” Mordred suggests.<br/>
“Sounds good.”</p><p>Gawaine awaits his brother’s return nervously. He has prepared a space to meet in, the people of Camelot are willing to hear them out, but it will alll be for nothing if Mordred cannot convince the Saxons.</p><p>The treaty is successful, and greeted with great delight from both sides. It will work to their advatage, will save lives. Mordred has achieved his dream. He has brought his homes, his familes, together. Everything he ever hoped for has come true.</p><p>Arthur doesn’t know what he was expecting when he and his lovers returned from their quest to seek the GRAIL, but it wasn’t this. He walks over to the round table to find Gawaine and Mordred sitting side by side, chatting easily with a couple of people he knows, and a couple he decidedly does not. All six look up at his approach, and Mordred seems slightly nervous. “What’s going on?” he asks.<br/>
“We negotiated a peace treaty,” Gawaine informs him.<br/>
“You what?” he asks, incredulous.<br/>
“We negotiated a peace treaty with the Saxons,” Mordred says.<br/>
And Arthur listens as they explain what they did, and he is awestruck by Mordred’s ability for negotiation. He asks what changed Gawaine’s opinion, and he is told. And he embraces Mordred, his son, with joy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>